


Christmas

by Hidanilein



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blood, Claws, Death, Kitty has the habit of disappearing, M/M, Monster!AU, Rough Sex, light!EreJeanMarco, vampire!Marco, werecat!Eren, werewolf!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidanilein/pseuds/Hidanilein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it seems weird that a household made of a vampire, a werewolf and a werecat would celebrate a day like christmas. But they're partly human (or used to be humans) and they have their own ways to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> February and Hida is uploading a Christmas one shot... 
> 
> I started writing this thing at the end of November to be fair, I just... had difficulties to finish it – also because of the University and stuff like that. 
> 
> But I promise a very dear friend of mine to write her this little thing so here we are.  
> Sweetie, I hope you enjoy this <3
> 
> The story is part of a bigger AU my waifu and I started with our (kinda) first rp and it just got more and more with every little rp. I also will post a FF with the previous story so there could be a few things in this story that leave you wondering because of what already happened. (This one shot takes place around 2 years after the events of my FF)
> 
> I want to say that this AU is an EreJeanMarco one – but Eren only appears in the end of this one shot. (As a werecat he has to habit to disappear, something his mates doesn’t really like)
> 
> Also while reading this keep in mind they’re supernatural beings, their healing abilities are much stronger than the ones of a normal human.
> 
> And with these words I wish you much fun with reading (a very belated) Christmas one shot.

Christmas.

Maybe you would think a family of werewolves wouldn’t celebrate a Christian holiday. Truth be told I even enjoyed it when I was younger. I mean… tons of presents under some tree? Hell yes. And yes, that was Christmas for me for quite a long time.

My mother at least wanted us to eat together, to spend time together. Sometimes even other supernatural families would be around, sometimes not. But when I got older it somehow lost its charm for me.

I could get what I wanted at any time of the year so why did I need a special day for it? And to be honest I never truly saw the appeal in all these lights and decorations. True, it looked nice; like when the snow was also glistering from all the lights and such. But beside that? What was the point in them? Only to look nice?

And something like ‘love’ was never around these days – what did you expect from a family in which your father kicked you out of the house once you finished high school and it wouldn’t look too suspicious? Maman was always trying her best but well… at some point it was too late. I backed away from my family, getting involved in more and more fights so that time with my family was more torture for me than anything.

Trust me, you don’t want to hear at every dinner how you should stop being the person you are. Okay, okay. My dad never said it into my face like this – I bet he would when he knew about my current situation – but I got the message every time.

These Christmas days would be completely different than the ones I knew from my childhood.

And I’m pretty sure my younger self would have vomited over the way last year’s Christmas with Marco went along. But hey. We had every right to treasure the first Christmas we got together, right?

We were only for ourselves since not that much of Marco’s family was alive – vampire, over 700 years old; ‘not that much’ was probably an understatement – and even when I was not even 30 years old… well getting kicked out could affect the relationship with your parents a bit.

My mother had called, trying to convince me to visit them. Maybe I was a bit lucky that I’ve known on the second Christmas day Jake would visit us with the little kid – remember I said ‘not that much’? The little boy Marco adopted at some point would of course visit us. Even when he wasn’t that much of a little boy anymore, having his own kid and stuff.

Something in me hoped that we would be alone this Christmas – not including Eren but some part of my mind knew that the bastard would simply disappear again. If yes, I needed to talk to him… I knew Marco didn’t like this behaviour of his either.

At least I knew for sure that my personal vampire would be back for Christmas. Most likely because Annie would get to know me if she made him work over these days. The supernatural world would stay a secret even when he took a few days off. I laughed at myself at this point. How much I had changed since I meet him, hm?

Sure, I got used to him needing to be away, it was his job and when I wasn’t busy with my own work I would go along with him. Hell, I was able to kill someone as well! Even when Marco was mostly trying to talk to them so that there will be no reason for killing them...

Unfortunately, mostly I was busy myself – or Marco simply disappearing without telling me since after the incident with the hunter he didn’t really want me to accompany him – which led to me barely leaving the house, drowning myself in said work and way too many cigarettes.

It wasn’t rare that the first thing I got to hear after he returned was some scolding about me tasting like smoke and that it wasn’t healthy. Mmhmm. It’s not like I could die from that, I’m not smoking some silver stuff.

Although I felt bad afterwards because when Marco was scolding me he was mostly scolding Eren as well. The werecat had long stopped carrying if he could taste the cigarettes or not; knowing that trying to talk with me about it was not really working.

Yes, this Christmas would definitely be different.

And I liked it.

Though I didn’t like the fact that the full moon was during the 23rd and that Eren wasn’t around...

Maybe it wasn’t that bad that _Marco_ wasn’t around. My instincts weren’t constantly telling me to attack my mates, it was just that even at the day before the full moon my brain was running amok and mere words could trigger me – poor Armin who got to experience that because he said something about ‘vampires’; at least I was able to ‘only’ rip out a fucking door when I simply wanted to open it….

Nevertheless I didn’t want to test what an actual vampire would do to my mind and body during these two days. Surprisingly the day after the full moon my hormones and instincts had calmed down every time.

And so I was spending the night before the 24th of December roaming around the forest where our house was, trying to get as far away from humans as possible. I mean we haven’t fought to stay a secret just for me to run amok in the town, right?  
  


* * *

  
I was pretty sure my eyes were still glowing golden when I dressed myself again, the sun was rising slowly and a faint blood scent was still lingering in the air. Fuelling, feeding my own blood thirst.

These three humans had been unlucky. Wanting to camp in the woods on the day before Christmas Eve. Needless to say they hadn't expected to encounter a fucking werewolf. Not that they could expect anything anymore.

I never liked it when my instincts and hormones were taking over but in wolf form, during full moon, the scent of humans had driven me insane. I kinda felt sorry for whoever would find them.  
  
 _The first person was nearly ripped in half by my claws, organs and intestines getting scattered around the body during the process. A female was crying behind me while I started to chew on his liver, my ears catching the sound of running feet._

_Quickly I let go of my first victim, spinning around and sprinting after her - not that a mere human could escape me. Satisfaction bolted through my body when my claws sunk in the soft skin on her back, her cry of pain piercing the silence of the night. A pleased growl left my throat at the scent of the blood and the fear, when her screams turned more into a burbling when my claws shredded her lungs into pieces._

_Suddenly the last guy jumped on my back - a ridiculous, desperate attempt in trying to help her. Maybe she was his sister, girlfriend, wife. Maybe a mere friend._

_Not that I cared._

_If the scent of humans hadn't driven me crazy, the feeling of ripping skin and breaking bones under my claws and fangs, the cries for help, the screams in agony, the sweet scent of human blood soaking the forest ground did. Without much effort I grabbed his arm and tossed him onto their tent which half collapsed under his weight._

_Most likely my snout graced a mocking grin while I relaxed my hand, letting his ripped off arm fall to the ground. Licking over my fangs, I slowly stepped over to the tent, watching the screaming human who was pressing his hand to his arm stub. Trying to stop the bleeding._

_Stupid human._

_A shiver went through my mind at the sight of pure fear in the blue eyes of this guy, his dark hair sticking to his head from sweat and blood. Apparently I had also injured his head._

_With a feral growl, it was my turn to jump on him, digging my claws and teeth into his skin. Feasting on his flesh and screams of pain. And when the last piece of patience left me I ripped off his head, tossing it towards the corpse of the red haired female._

_Smirking at the thought that now they could be reunited in death._

Normally Eren and I kept each other busy during full moon – with Armin looking after us the next morning –, normally I wouldn’t let my blood boil like this.

But he wasn’t around, Marco wasn’t around and it’s been a while since I went through the full moon alone.

Shaking my head I tugged at my cloths, making a face while I left the scene behind me and turned to head home. Making sure to remember that I had to return later to clean this mess. Which I probably wouldn’t and the blond elf would end up scolding me for having to clean up my messes.

But first I needed new cloths. This is why you don’t leave me alone on a full moon.

After these two years of being used to not go through this alone it was not that much of a surprise I ended up killing someone. Hell, I haven’t even thought about fucking _spare cloths_ so now I had to walk around in the ripped ones.

Well… at least I remembered taking out my piercings before if nothing else…

And it wasn’t as if many people could see me, walking through the forest like this – and in my current state they wouldn’t survive it to tell anyone.

I had thought I would still be home alone, thinking that Marco would return at some point this evening – like my Christmas present or something like that. So I yelped in surprise when I had found myself pressed against the front door the moment I had closed it behind me. I really had to be out of it if I hadn’t caught his scent the moment I opened it…

“You smell like human blood…” A shiver went down my spine at the tone of his voice. And maybe because of the lips which were ghosting over my sensitive neck.

Without much thinking I tilted my head to the side, smirking slightly at the feeling of his fangs on my skin.

“I hoped you would be home today…”

“Arrived yesterday. Forgot about the full moon…” And with these words Marco bit down, taking the tilt of my head as the silent permission that it was.

Gasping I grabbed his hips, pulling him closer to myself and dropped my shoulder as well, offering him more space. I knew that he had survived much longer than two weeks without blood, he used to have a special feeding time when he needed blood, but I didn’t like it when he was starving considering that. With the possibility of him dying without drinking blood.

Needless to say that I hated the thought of him drinking from someone else – even letting him drink from Eren had been a no-go in the beginning.

And I loved the feeling of Marco drinking from me. Maybe that sounded weird but I couldn’t care less. If I have one weakness then it’s his fangs.

My body shuddered when the familiar arousal rushed through me, caused by the vampire’s fangs in my neck, the scent of my own blood made me dizzy for the moment and the feeling of him swallowing le liquid made my breath hitch in the back of my throat.

“Marco…” My tail twitched, especially when he let one of his hands scratch down my back, drawing even more blood and rubbed over the base of my tail. I could feel him smirk against my skin when my hips bucked up with a small moan. Damn cheater…

“Missed you…” Marco whispered a bit husky after he had pulled his canines out of my vein, his tongue not stopping its way over my skin after it had cleaned the wound.

“Me or my blood?”

“The way you’re going nuts under my fangs and claws.” I arched into the touch when he dragged his claws over the small of my back and sunk his fangs into my earlobe.

Not really gentle I pushed him away to shrug the remains of my shirt off, pulling him back and right into a deep kiss. With shaky fingers I started to unbutton his shirt, once more feeling him smirk against my skin. Bastard... he knew _exactly_ what his fangs were doing to me!

Rolling my hips into his I received a small breath, using the opportunity to let my tongue slide into his mouth and growled when it scraped over his sharp teeth. But at the taste of the blood, a purring noise left Marco and he dug his claws into my sides and forced the tongue play into my mouth, pressing me more against the door while doing so.

By now I had grown impatient with his stupid shirt...

Normally neither of us was giving into our ‘wild’ sides like this. Neither of us cared though when I ripped open his shirt, both ignoring the sound of a few buttons hitting the ground when I broke the kiss to bite into his lower lip, a growl leaving my throat again.

“Bedroom?”

“Bedroom.” I smirked pleased at the breathless answer before he pecked my lips and turned around, shrugging off his opened shirt while he headed upstairs.

Staring after him for a moment my ears tried to catch every sound in the house. Apparently only he was back--

A whistle followed by a rather harsh ‘Wolfy!’ interrupted my thoughts; both ears pricked up and I hurried upstairs, leaving the remains of my bloody shirt on the floor.

The moment I entered the bedroom his fangs were back in my neck, not for drinking though. Maybe because I took so long... Usually I was the impatient one.

I shivered again when he dragged his claws over the scars on my abdomen, eliciting a small howl in agony from me. Although the pain was only fuelling me, my tail twitched in anticipation – like my already hard cock, trapped in the fabric of the remains of what used to be one of my older pants.

Teasingly Marco let one of his hands wander down, claws ghosting over the contours of my erection before he gripped it. Enjoying the next low moan leaving me.

I flinched when he dragged the claws of his free hand over my chest, leaning down to let his tongue follow the red trail. Gasping, I buried one hand in his black hair, closing my eyes when he started to bite his way down to my stomach. Stopping only for a moment to press a kiss to one of the scars this time before I felt his fangs again.

This mix of tender touches and rough bites was driving me insane. Not to mention the blood scent even when it was my own…

Slowly I glanced down, realising that he was watching me with another smirk and started to move the hand on my cock, palming me through the thin layer – after my thumb had stroked over the scars on his right cheek.

Someone was also losing his interest in soft movements.

At least I thought so and saw my assumption as confirmed when he ripped of my pants, his claws leaving bleeding scratches on my thighs, ripping my boxers while doing so.

Moaning I leaned my head back, grabbing the soft strands between my fingers when once again his tongue was licking away my blood. Slightly impatient I tried to get him up again, wanting to feel his lips on mine again.

But instead I found myself on our bed, him standing next to the bed and letting his eyes wander over my body. For a moment his eyes flashed red, red like the traces of blood covering my skin. And fuck… that went straight into my dick.

“Marco...” I whispered and sat up, wanting to pull him down as well, wanting... needing to be so much closer to him.

For a moment I leaned into his touch when he stroke through my hair, reaching then out and howling lowly when Marco dug his claws into my scalp the moment I tried to drag him down onto the bed as well.

 

Scooting closer to the edge of the bed, I then popped the button of his pants, not trying to pull him down anymore since the nails in my head hurt. Not that my body was complaining that much though.

Marco was smirking down at me, his fingers were back to brush through my hair even when he was gripping the brighter strands when I took my sweet time with licking and biting around his navel. For a moment debating to stop my movements to at least getting my tongue piercing back in. I know how much he loved that damn little ball.

“Jean...” he breathed lowly, a shudder going through my body before I pulled his zipper down, my hands already on his pants to push them down nearly immediately. A pleased growl left me at the relieved sigh from above since my actions released his hard cock from his tight jeans. Nope, I won’t stop now for a damn piercing, today without.

“Such a good boy~” The praise which normally would have driven me up the wall made me moan against his clothed erection and went straight into my own again. Making me being glad that at least my pants were already off. My ears caught the sound of my tail moving over the sheets when I started to mouth along the outlines of his dick, sucking slightly at the already wet spot in the fabric.

The vampire was rarely loud so I learned to listen to every small breath, every sigh, every irregular  
break in his inhaling and exhaling.

Pulling away once more, I let my eyes wander over the gorgeous man standing in front of me; quickly removing the last piece of cloth covering him.

I’m pretty sure I could spend hours simply looking at him, being glad that I found him. And for a moment it seemed as if Marco would let me, simply laying a hand on my right cheek, his thumb stroking gentle over the scar on my cheekbone.

Enjoying his touch with my tail wagging for a moment I got reminded about the situation from my body and leaned forward, dragging my tongue over the base of his cock, let it caressed the shaft and pushed the tip of my meddlesome muscle through the slit.

I heard how his breath hitched and his hand was back in my hair, tugging at it, trying to get me to continue silently. Following his silent command I kissed the skin underneath my lips before I opened my mouth, letting his flesh slide into it.

While I slowly started to take more of him into my mouth one of my hands moved down, stroking gentle over his balls. A small moan left my mate, a sound which made both of my ears prick up, going straight south in my own body while I started to bob my head – even when I still wanted him so much closer.

With a gasp Marco grabbed my hair suddenly and used it to forcefully tilting my head back, pulling me off his dick while doing so and bend then down to once more pressing his lips on mine. I wasn’t the only one who couldn’t decide what was better right now.

The animal inside of me growled and bite into his lips, a low hissing noise escaped the vampire while he withdraw and narrowed his eyes at me. With another smirk Marco moved then and opened the bedside table, pulling something dark green out of it before he glanced back at me.

“Turn around.” My breathing stopped for a moment before I licked over my dry lips and hurried to get rid of my own underwear. I felt these warm lust-filled brown eyes on me and heard how he tossed the object on the bed.

It took my clouded brain a few seconds to realise that it was a fucking towel and what I was supposed to do with it.

My body shuddered when I felt his hands stroking down my back, once more my tail whipped around after I got on all fours and pressed my forehead against my own arm with a gasp at the sensation of his claws scratching over my ass cheeks.

“Spread your legs.” Again my tail flicked, another shiver went down my spine and my ears moved once more at Marco’s voice.

But the animal inside of me decided to refuse the order.

So I pushed myself back on my hands, shaking my head while glaring at the mattress right in front of me. Being caught in the tension, slightly nervousness, expectation and arousal.

Only for me to arch my back, squeezing my eyes shut and a slightly hoarse sound between howl and whimper leaving my throat when he slammed two of his dry fingers into me. I could feel his nails leaving deep marks on my flesh, a new wave of blood scent filling the air around us. The scent of my blood.

The animal growled pleased, my dick twitched at the overwhelming feeling of all the mixed emotions inside of me, fuelled by the pain.

“Spread ‘em.” Goosebumps covered my skin at his deep tone right into my ear, this time I followed Marco’s command and it was still pleased by the reaction it got for disobeying like this.

The next whimper left me the moment my mate started to press kisses to my neck while moving the fingers strongly inside of me, the blood scent getting stronger before I tilted my head back. Letting it rest on the vampire’s shoulder I started to move against his fingers, starting to nearly fuck myself on them and the whimper I let out this time was a needy one.

“And so the proud wolf turned into a needy bitch~” His voice was thick from his own desire, I felt his hard cock against my ass and all I could do was let my head drop down, once more whining needy.

I groaned in pleasure and disappointment equally when he pushed a third finger into me but straightened himself, the loss of his weight and warmth on my back made my tail move again.

“Marco…” I whined and looked at him over my shoulder, licking over my lips while I watched him rolling a condom over his own erection using his free hand for doing so. His breathing nearly as heavy as mine.

And damn, yes! For him I turned into a needy bitch sometimes, just wanting him so slam that perfect cock of his right into me over and over again. Sometimes when our monster sides were taking over. In moments like this.

Again I rolled my hips against his fingers, my body jerking slightly and a loud moan leaving me when the fingers got slammed nearly into my prostate, the need for him to be inside of me only growing due to this.

Of course Marco needed to be a fucking tease when he pulled his fingers out and shifted a bit behind me but didn’t do more than letting his claws mark the small of my back.

Whimpering and letting my ears drop I pressed back against him, groaning at the sensation of his covered dick rubbing between my cheeks.

“Stop being such a tease, you ass!”

“That’s not a nice thing to say when you want my dick up _your_ sweet ass, darling.” The vampire just taunted me, leaving me howl in obvious frustration. And I should have known it that he would use that exact moment to slam himself into me with one strong snap of his hips.

 _God_. I loved this man!

Arching my back I let out a loud cry of pleasure while Marco leaned his forehead against my shoulder, I could feel his breath coming short against my skin and for a few moments he hold his hips still.

“You feel so good… so damn tight, babe…” Another content noise left me, unable to return any worded praise so I hoped my moaning was telling him how _good_ he was making me feel, how much he was also pleasing the monster inside of me. But the way he started to move told me that a verbal confirmation hadn’t been necessary at all.

My eyes nearly rolled into the back of my head and I was pretty sure I was drooling slightly but his strong thrusts just hit the _perfect_ spots right away.

Already lightly gasping for air I moved against him, feeling him clawing into my skin every time I dared to slow down. I could feel my arms were getting weaker with every snap of his hips, I tried to hold myself up until I pressed my forehead against the mattress crying out lust-filled, my own claws ripping the sheets and the only thing which kept my ass up were Marco’s strong hands.

Slowly it was getting harder for me to breath between my screams and the moaning of his name but I didn’t care. I knew Marco loved the sounds I was giving away, the sounds I was making while being left to his mercy alone when the vampire was in a mood like this.

I nearly sobbed his name, breathless I managed this time to tell him how good it felt, how he needed to continue like this.

“Do I~?” He whispered against my back, his hips only slowing down a bit while he kissed his way up my spine.

“You sound so good, so submissive, my dear Jean…” A small growl left me, the animal acting up once more and I tried to push me up again, turning my head to glare at him while my tail whipped around a few times.

The look in his red flashing eyes left my breath hitched in the back of my throat, a whine leaving me when his claws were back to ripping my skin open – this time on my shoulder so he was able to lick the blood away. The left one. Not the right. Even in such a situation he didn’t want to risk to damage the wolf on my right shoulder blade.

I nearly collapsed onto the bed at this mixed feeling, at the pain when he ripped open my skin, the way the pain immediately stopped when he licked over the wound… Shivering, gasping at this mix while I let my head drop. Whimpering when the next wave of pain rushed through my body, pushing me away from the edge only to drag me closer to it since Marco was still oh so deliciously deep inside of me.

“Be a good boy or I’m afraid I can’t let you finish, love.” His sweet voice was contrary to his sharp nails and the way he roughly hit my sweet spot head on only to slow down even more until he was nearly stopping them completely.

A displeased noise left my sore throat at this and I was back to pressing my forehead against the mattress, rolling my hips back and again gasped when his claws forced me to continue. Forced me to fuck myself on his flesh once more, enjoying how obedient I was back to following his silent command.

I could nearly hear him smirk while he licked once more over the burning wounds on my shoulder before straighten up again to have a better grip on my waist.

My body was shuddering and trembling under all this stimulation, my tail flicked and brushed over Marco’s chest while I screamed into the sheets underneath me when I moves as strongly as I could in this situation, abusing my sweet spot with his dick.

I never had been the one for begging but I was pretty sure the whimpers and broken ‘please’s along with his name would definitely count as begging – not that I cared about that right now…

Needless to say that all I got as a reaction was the nails digging deeper into my tortured flesh, making me jerk from the weird mixture of raising pain and pleasure and Marco pulling me harder on his cock.

Again the air was getting low for me, being unable to take deep breaths between my cries, screams, whimpers and groans.

Although the loss of air seemed to fill my body with even more pleasure, more arousal, more lust and desire – confirming what a masochist the beast inside of me was. Which was a perfect match for the sadistic side, slumbering deep inside my beloved vampire. Maybe it was the mix of our races, the hatred we had to overcome at the beginning what made us act like this.

All that I knew for sure was that my body was starting to beg for release, wishing that he would touch me more than just to smear the blood on my skin or to pull me forcefully back against his hips. Saying that out loud – or trying to say it – would have been pointless and that not only because my brain didn’t even want that.

Together with my body it wanted this rough, animalistic sex. Wanting that Marco was dominating me like this. Wanting that everything would be sore and aching afterwards, that my throat was hoarse and sore from all the screaming and crying. It didn’t want Marco to slow down, not yearning for tender touches and lovingly words into my ear right now.

The animal inside of me wanted to be pleased, the vampire being exact the person who could make the wild beast growling pleased in my chest.

I gasped in surprise and light agony when I felt his fangs piercing the skin in my nape, his claws cutting open the skin along my spine – stopping before they reached the picture above the base of my tail. Whimpering in pain I dug my own claws back into the mattress, burying my own fangs into my arm and let my tail flinch against his stomach.

“Marco.” Letting go of my arm I tilted my head a bit, trying to catch a glimpse of my mate and the moment I had done so he turned my head more, pressing his lips on mine and fucked his tongue into my mouth. Claiming it like the rest of my body.

Marco wasn’t talking to me, wasn’t touching me more, simply thrusting merciless into my ass again but still I could feel my orgasm building inside of me.

Chanceless I moaned into the kiss, feeling the urge to claw into his skin, to desperately cling to him. Not that I had a chance to do so in our current position and I highly doubted that Marco was planning on changing that…

I whimpered while my eyes widened slightly the moment I noticed how low on air I suddenly was, how the rough tongue play in my mouth was taking away the little breath I had left after being a scream and crying mess.

The vampire smirked against my lips but didn’t stop me when I pulled away, panic probably visible in my eyes when there had been a slow growing blackness on the edges of my vision; signaling that I was on the edge of falling unconscious since the lack of air had hit a critical level.

Coughing I tried to fill my hurting lungs with oxygen, smiling thin against the sheets when I felt my mate slowing down and stroking over my hipbones carefully.

Even when the sex wasn’t screaming ‘love’ and ‘affection’ right now something like this was enough for me. Was the proof for me that it was still the right decision to trust this gorgeous freckled monster which should be my archenemy.

With a flick of my tail I pushed myself on my hands again, moaning at this little movement – feeling how raw and sensitive I really had become. A soft growl left my hurting throat when Marco pressed a kiss to one of the bite marks on my neck, licking over it, stopping the throbbing pain it had emitted till then.

Sighing content I turned my head, nudged his face up with my nose to kiss his lips softly before I pressed myself towards him. Our lips still sealed my ears pricked up at the sensual noise he was giving away I pulled away from the kiss again reluctantly – knowing that I would need my breath for finishing this. I definitely wouldn’t last that much longer.

“Please…” I muttered, closing my eyes for a moment and gasping when Marco shifted behind me. Growling nearly relieved, I concentrated only on the sound of him changing his position, on how he changed the grip on my hips and how my tail stroked once more over his sweaty skin.

The vampire soon started to move again, slow at first but quickly he was back to thrust deep and strongly into me, leaving me squirm underneath him, his hands making sure he wouldn’t lose the angle he had right now. Pushing us both closer and closer to the edge.

This time the animal and I were both letting him take over completely, letting him keep me in place while my noises turned more into small sobs between my moans. Showing that I really couldn’t take this much longer, that I had reached my limit. That all I wanted was to come and simply pass the fuck out.

I didn’t have the strength anymore to do anything, I was pressing my face back against my lower arms, my broken sobs continued to contain his name while my tail whipped around once more.

His even, deep thrusts were hitting my sweet spot constantly, teasing me and finally I pressed myself one last time more against him while a loud scream of the vampire’s name ripped out of my sore throat when I _finally_ got pushed over the edge. When I hit my orgasm with such a force I thought I was seeing stars, that I truly would pass out any moment.

I felt Marco’s hands trembling on my skin, still moving _so_ good inside of me, letting me ride out my climax and the way his breathing hitched I knew he was close himself, loving the way I tightened around him, squeezing him.

A shiver went through my hurting body when my ears caught the sound of him whispering my name breathy but with so much affection that he could have skinned me alive and I would have started growling as content as I did in this moment.

Before Marco dug his nails further into my hips a small gasp could be heard, followed by a moan of my name when he hit his own limit. Coming so deep inside of me while another shiver went through me.

By now I was more than ready to pass out, not even noticing much that was happening around me. But _damn_. It was so fucking worth it. Even together with the pain from yesterday’s transformation.

I sighed softly when I felt Marco’s lips on my shoulder, pressing a kiss to my skin, licking carefully over every wound on my shoulder and neck while he slowly pulled out of me. Apparently both our monster sides were pleased now.

Not that I had minded this mind-blowing sex though. Not even a little bit.

Still panting I let Marco clean me with his tongue and the towel before I was allowed to simply collapse on the bed. Whimpering lightly in the back of my throat I laid my ears flat on my head, rolled then on my side to lazily and exhaustedly watch my love getting rid of the condom and the towel before he joined me on the mattress again.

Growling content I scooted closer to Marco, pressing a small kiss to his lips and whispered how much I loved him.

The next moment I was fast asleep, knowing that till I woke up again the saliva and my own healing abilities would have stopped the pain in my body.

 

~~~

 

I woke up to sudden movement. A second pair of arms which got wrapped around me, a face getting nuzzled into the side of my neck and a low purring noise in my ear.

But it was getting warmer and a bit more comfortable, so I didn’t really mind at all. None of my senses was telling me that I was in any kind of danger, my nose even told me I knew that scent, so a low pleased growling noise escaped me before I heard a small chuckling from the newcomer.  
Furrowing my brows slightly I pressed my face more into the junction between Marco’s neck and shoulder shortly- not really wanting to wake up like at all – before my ears caught the vampire's softly- spoken words.  
"You're home earlier than I thought..." one of the arms left my waist, instead something soft laid itself over my hip. Concentrating on that I didn't really hear the muttered answer.  
Took me a few seconds to realise that _Eren's tail_ was draped over my hip.

Slowly I moved the arm which was underneath the freckled male to lay my hand on the one on my stomach, letting my fingers slide into the spaces of Eren’s while I made sure that my second arm was still lying comfortable over Marco’s waist. Sighing content when the cat’s fingers were brushing over my stomach before he squeezed my fingers softly. Turning then my head a bit I cracked an eye open and mumbled. "Next year you're staying.... went on a rampage in the woods..."

Which was not that of a problem per se but we needed to be careful. Three supernatural creatures in the same town, living in the same house could get us into trouble. But then again we were kinda used to trouble…  
A small snickering noise left Eren's throat while he nuzzled his nose against mine and intertwined his free fingers with Marco's. "Alright, alright... even when you two seemed to be perfectly fine even without me."  
"Idiot." Marco's soft laughing filled my ears and also the werecat grinned at his own words before he moved his head again to kiss the vampire softly. I could feel how a small smile was sneaking its way on my lips at the sight of it.

This had become so normal over the months though…  
Before I returned to press my face against Marco’s warm shoulder I tilted my head back, growling content at Eren's lips on my throat. My mates most likely would remind me to put my piercings back in later, to interact with them more. But right now it was just so warm and I felt as if I hadn’t slept at all… I didn't know if they continued talking afterwards because all I knew was that I also laid my own tail over Eren's before I was back to sleeping.  
Christmas may have lost its charm for me and celebrating it was not really mine... but with these two it wasn't as bad.


End file.
